In many industries (e.g., steelmaking, metalworking and automotive), it is necessary to dispose absorbent matting on the floor to collect spilled oils, water and/or coolants (e.g., glycols) and thereby prevent slips and falls. Traditionally, rolled felt matting has been used in such applications. Although many materials can and are used, the typical felt matting material used in such applications consists of a blend of cotton shoddy and synthetic fibers that are held together with a light coating of latex, which is applied as an aqueous emulsion and then dried. The latex coating provides strength to the rolled felt material, but reduces the absorbency of the material and tends to break down upon long-term exposure to water and glycol-containing coolants. Relatively soon after such conventional latex-containing absorbent felt materials become saturated with spilled fluids, they must be taken up and discarded before they break down.